


How Davey Got His Spot

by hopingforaword



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kissing on the Roof, Latkes, Period-Typical Sexism, Post canon, Sex, Smoking, They are cute I love them, female!Spot, idk how relevant it is but they ARE, roofs, the jacobses are jewish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopingforaword/pseuds/hopingforaword
Summary: It was a long walk across the Brooklyn Bridge and down to the docks where Spot and his crew hung out most days. Along the way, David thought about everything he’d heard from the other newsies about Spot Conlon. He was supposed to be terrifying and powerful, but a good guy if you got to know him.





	1. Meet Spot

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about the title it's so bad but also I love it  
> so yeah, Spot's a girl. powerful women m'dudes

Jack had decided that he and David should go to Brooklyn to see Spot Conlon, the toughest newsie east of the East River. It was a long walk across the Brooklyn Bridge and down to the docks where Spot and his crew hung out most days. Along the way, David thought about everything he’d heard from the other newsies about Spot Conlon. He was supposed to be terrifying and powerful, but a good guy if you got to know him. They reached the edge of one of the docks together and Jack pointed to a group of guys at the end and mouthed, “That’s them.”

“Heya Spot!” Jack called, “Got someone here for you to meet.”

A boy turned around and walked up the dock towards Jack and David. It wasn’t until he was a few feet away that David realized Spot was a  _ girl _ . 

“Hey Cowboy Jack,” Spot said in what David could only describe as a seductive manner. “Here to take me for a ride?” Jack smirked and David felt his cheeks flush. Smiling, Spot seemed to notice David for the first time. “And who’s your friend here?”

David stuck his hand out. “David Jacobs.”

Spot shook his hand hard. “Spot Conlon, pleased to meet you.” She let go of his hand and looked from his shocked expression to Jack’s smirk and sighed. “Somethin’ tells me Cowboy here told you a lot of stories ‘bout me but never said I’m a girl. Correct?” David nodded. “Well I am. Been one my whole life. Doesn’t mean I won’t kick your ass if you cross me, David Jacobs. Now why are you and Cowboy Jack all the way out here in Brooklyn?”

Jack explained the strike to Spot, and David threw in explanations when he could, but he couldn't focus on the strike in Spot’s presence. It was confusing enough that Spot Conlon, toughest person this side of the bridge, was a girl, and more confusing that she was the prettiest girl David had ever met. Spot agreed that if they could show that the Manhattan newsies were actually serious about the strike, she and her men would turn up to help. Before they left she hugged David, who released her looking dazed, and Jack. “Come visit me again soon Cowboy. And bring this one.” She pointed her thumb at David. “We can teach him how to play poker like a man.”

Jack smirked and said, “Gotcha Spot. Next week?”

Spot smiled. “See ya then. Bye Cowboy. Bye Davey.” She turned and ran to the end of the dock. Jack and David turned to walk away, but David turned back around when he heard a splash. Jack just smiled.

“That’s Spot for you.”

 

Walking back to the bridge, David kept pace with Jack. “Hey Jack. Did you and Spot ever... you know?”

Jack looked at David, smirking and raising an eyebrow, and nodded. 

“Whoa,” David whispered, “I mean she’s... she’s something else.”

Jack smiled and ran a hand through his hair. “She really is. Only girl I’ve never gotten tired of.”

“So there’s been a lot of girls?” Jack’s smirk was all the answer David needed. He thought for a second then asked, squinting in thought, “What’s it like?”

Jack looked at him. “You’ve never...?” David shook his head. “Nothing?” Jack sounded shocked and David shook his head softly. “None of Sarah’s friends?”

David laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. “They all think I’m a dork.”

Jack laughed and clapped David on his back. “They’re not wrong Davey. Okay. What do you want to know?”

David shrugged. “Everything I guess.”

“Well every girl is different,” Jack began, and David could tell he was in for a long afternoon. 

 

Walking slowly across the Brooklyn Bridge and back up towards his house, David listened to Jack explain the intricacies of girls and sex as some weird combination of a doctor and an older brother. David was surprised by how eloquently and impartially Jack told his stories. He’d heard other boys bragging about the girls they’d been with, saying nasty things or comparing various girls to each other. Jack was nothing like that. His stories just recounted events and how he’d felt. David got the feeling that Jack had only told him about a fraction of his past girls, but David didn’t push. 

“Sounds overwhelming,” David said when Jack finally finished explaining. 

Jack nodded. “It can be. Anything's overwhelming the first time, yeah? Once you get used to it, it’s just fun."

Still processing everything Jack had told him, David nodded. “Can you tell me about Spot?”

“What about Spot?”

“Anything,” David said, shrugging. 

“Alright. So I met Spot about four years ago. Her older cousin ran Brooklyn back then. So me and Spot was thirteen and her cousin James was seventeen. He gave Spot her name. Spot still dressed like a girl back then, all these polka dot dresses. Short hair and bare feet and colorful dotty dresses. Cute girl. So I walked up to the two of ‘em and I says, ‘My name's Jack Kelly. Some guys in Manhattan said I should talk to Jay Conlon if I need work, and I need work.’ And before Jay Conlon can says anything, Spot, just sitting behind him, jumps up and she says, ‘Jack Kelly, you look like a cowboy.’ She runs over to me and yanks on my hat and says, ‘You smell like one too.’ Jay smiled at me and said, ‘So you need work Cowboy Jack?’ And the name just stuck.”

“What happened to Jay?”

“Got married. Moved to Hoboken, left Spot in charge of Brooklyn. She’s been in charge for two years. Started wearing pants back then too.”

“Is that when you got involved with her?”

Jack shook his head. “Well, no and yes. Jay used to send us to do things together, and when we turned fourteen Spot kissed me on my birthday.” He shrugged. “On and off, you know?” David nodded. “She’s a great girl. Fierce, wild, beautiful, smart. Ain’t nobody can tell her what to do. We was hanging out downtown once and I told her she should probably head back to Brooklyn. She spent the whole night with me instead. Probably would’ve gone home if I hadn’t told her to.”

“The whole night?” David’s eyes were wide as dinner plates and Jack chuckled.

“‘The whole night?’” Jack mocked. “She’s not the Virgin Mary, Davey. She’s just a kid, like us.”

David nodded, still in shock about how daring Jack and Spot both were compared to him. “How come everyone else says Spot is a he?”

Jack sighed. “Lots o’ men in this world still can’t deal with powerful women. They call Spot he because either they’ve never met her, or they can’t understand a girl shorter than Racetrack being in charge of all of Brooklyn.”

“You’re okay with women in charge?” 

“Are you?” David nodded and Jack smiled. “I quite like women in charge.” He winked and David flushed, but laughed all the same. “So are you going to chase after Spot?”

David spluttered. “Me? Spot? Funny joke Jack. Why’d she want anything to do with me?”

“Aw, don’t sell yourself short Davey. You’re smart and brave. And Spot always wants the different thing, and you’re pretty different from the rest of us.”

“But she’s… I mean… she’s been with you! She’s done things! I’ve done as much as a twelve year old.”

Jack nodded. “That’s all true. But none of those things mean that Spot won’t like you.” Jack laughed, shaking his head. “Spot acts like one of the guys, but she’s just as confusing as any other girl. I can help you out, if you want. Talk you up, make you seem  _ almost _ as amazing as me.”

David laughed. “I gotta do this for myself, Cowboy Jack. Gotta prove I can do things for myself.”

Jack nodded. “Want me to walk you home?”

David shook his head. “Just going to be alone with my thoughts.”

“Alright Davey. See ya tomorrow.” Jack slapped David’s back and turned toward the boarding house.

“Wait!” David called after him and Jack turned around. “What’s Spot’s real name?”

Jack laughed. “If I told you, she’d cut my head off. But if you’re lucky, she’ll tell you. Good luck Davey.” Jack turned down the street and disappeared.

David shook his head, thinking about all the crazy things that had happened in the past two days and climbed the stairs to his apartment two at a time. He ate dinner and fell asleep quickly, dreaming of playing poker with a dress-wearing Spot on the edge of a dock somewhere in Brooklyn.


	2. Poker

Spot and her men did turn up to the strike. It took two long weeks, but Pulitzer capitulated. He, Jack, David, and Katherine stepped out onto the balcony outside Pulitzer’s office to announce that the  _ World _ was meeting the newsies’ demands. A huge cheer went up from the crowd, and David saw Spot smiling up at him. 

When they reached the street again, Jack climbed into Roosevelt’s car to go to the train station. Everyone, especially the Manhattan newsies who knew him best, quieted down as the car started. David and Crutchie tried to convince him to stay, but the thing that sealed it was Katherine climbing up on the car and kissing him. David whooped along with the rest of the kids in the square, and from beside him he heard, “Cowboy’s really something else, huh?”

David turned and saw Spot standing to his left and smiling. David laughed, “Yeah, he really is. Natural leader, natural ladies’ man. If I keep hanging out with him, I don’t think girls will ever notice me again.”

Spot smirked and raised an eyebrow before looking back at the car, where Katherine and Jack were still wrapped up in each other. “Don’t sell yourself short Davey. Maybe not every girl wants a ladies’ man. Some girls want someone down to earth and sweet and adorable.” David wasn’t sure, but he thought he saw Spot’s cheeks flush lightly. 

He turned back to the car and grabbed Spot’s hand. When she looked confused, David said, “Just follow me.” He climbed up on the back of Roosevelt’s car, dragging Spot with him, and shouted, “Hey! Enough!” Jack and Katherine broke apart, both grinning like hyenas. David clapped and turned to the crowd of kids, who had quieted down. “We want to thank you all for coming out and helping with the strike, especially those of you from the far reaches of the outer boroughs. Now that it’s all over, we have to go back to work tomorrow. Carrying the banner!” The crowd echoed his last three words and he gestured to Spot, who stepped forward.

“Outer borough kids, you can leave if you wanna. You too, Brooklyn, but I’m hanging back for a while. See ya in the morning.” With that, most of the newsies turned away.

“Hey, Blink,” David called, sliding off the car with Spot beside him, “Get our guys to hang back.” Blink nodded and set off to gather all of their friends.

“Cowboy’s not the only natural leader in Manhattan,” Spot said quietly and David felt himself blush. 

“I’m just some guy, Spot.”

“There you go again. You’re not ‘just some guy’ Davey. You’re somethin’ else.” David’s breath caught when he remembered saying the same thing about Spot and when he realized how close together they were standing. 

Behind him, David heard Les say, “Gross!” He and Spot sprung apart, but he saw that Les was looking at the car, where Katherine and Jack were entwined again.

“Jack!” David scolded, but when he pulled away from Katherine he just looked smug. “What are we doing to celebrate?”

“I think Ms. Pulitzer should buy us dinner,” Mush said.

“Nah, I think Ms. Pulitzer has more private things that she’s got to be attending to,” Racetrack said with a wink.

“Jealous Race? I would be too if the last woman who kissed me was my mother,” Jack said, standing up and climbing out of the car before offering Katherine help to do the same. The crowd parted, letting Roosevelt’s car leave. “So what are we going to do?”

“I believe you and Davey owe me a poker game,” Spot said, “And I’d be willing to teach your girl too. Spot Conlon.” Spot stuck her hand out without spitting in it, something David had noticed she only seemed to do if the other person did it first.

Katherine shook her hand. “Katherine Plumber Pulitzer. Nice to meet you. And,” she added quietly, “nice to know I’m not the only girl who has to put up with this craziness.”

Spot laughed. “Don’t you worry, you’re not the only girl crazy enough to put up wit’ Cowboy Jack.” Katherine raised an eyebrow at Jack who put his hands up in surrender.

“I’m only human Katherine.”

“And only barely,” David added.

Katherine, Spot, and David laughed while Jack sulked. “If he ever gets outta line, you let me know Kathy. I’ll kick the shit outta this one.” Spot raised her fists and Jack stepped back reflexively.

“You’re something else,” David said quietly. Spot seemed to have heard him, because she turned around and smiled gently.

Jack clapped his hands together and said, “So poker game at the boarding house?” They all turned to go to the house, but David grabbed Les.

“Where do you think you’re going? Get home and tell Mama I’m spending the night with Jack. And if you turn up at the boarding house before tomorrow morning, you’re never selling another pape, got it?” Les nodded sadly and ran home.

“You’re gonna spend the night?” Spot asked, hope glinting in her eyes.

David nodded. “How ‘bout you?”

Spot shrugged. “Don’t got anything important to do. Might as well.” David thought he saw her smirking out of the corner of his eye as they walked back towards the house.

 

David was absolutely awful at poker, something Jack found hilarious and Katherine and Spot seemed to find endearing.

“Aw, it's fine Davey,” Spot laughed, “Means you're all sophisticated and smart.”

David laughed. “I sell papes, same as you Spot.”

“Folks underestimate how much havin’ your folks around changes you,” Jack said, shaking his head. He stretched his back and looked out the window. “It's gettin’ late. You little ladies should be heading home.”

Katherine scoffed, “I'm three months older than you,” at the same time as Spot shouted, “I ain't little and I don't need protecting.”

“Why don't we all hang out here?” David suggested. 

Jack tilted his head, considering before he smiled. “Yeah, okay. Let's head up to the roof.” He walked over to his bedside table and pulled something out of it before leading David, Spot, and Katherine up to the roof. 

“Why the roof Jack?” Katherine said, looking over the city as Spot and David sat down. 

“We ain't supposed to drink in the rooms. But this ain't the rooms, is it?” He grinned, clutching the bottled he'd pulled out of his table. “Gin,” he said to David’s questioning look. 

“No cups?” Katherine asked, eyeing Jack and the glass bottle warily. 

Jack shrugged. “A little spit never killed anyone.” He took a swig and passed the bottle to Katherine, who took the daintiest of sips before she handed it to Spot. Spot gulped down the gin before handing it to David. David looked from Spot to Jack and tipped the bottle to his mouth. He passed the bottle back to Jack and shuddered slightly. Jack laughed. “You don’t like gin, Davey?”

“Never had it. Folks have never been big on letting us drink. They worry that they’ll get in trouble, or I will.”

“That’s the upside of not having folks, Jackie,” Spot said, smacking him playfully with her hat, “Ain’t no one to stop you doin’ what you want.”

Katherine was gazing up at the sky, not paying attention to the conversation. “It’s beautiful.”

“It is, ain’t it?” Katherine looked at Jack. “But I’m looking at something more beautiful.” Katherine made a noise of adoration before leaning forward to kiss Jack. Spot and David jeered.

“Let’s play a game,” David said, “Get to know each other.”

“I know one!” Spot said. “Everyone takes turns saying something they’ve done, and if you done it too, you gotta drink.”

David privately reflected that Jack and Spot would probably be wasted before he got another sip of gin, but agreed to play.

“Let’s see,” Spot said, twirling her hat on her finger as she thought, “I’ve run away from home.” Jack reached forward to take the bottle, and Katherine grabbed it from him to take a sip before she put it back in the center of where they were sitting.

“Changed my name,” Katherine said, passing the bottle to Spot, who took a short swig and handed it to Jack. As Jack put the gin back in the center, Katherine and David ogled him.

“What? My folks were awful, so I changed my name. I don’t know about you, but I like the sound of Jack Kelly better than Obadiah Peterson.”

David laughed, “Obadiah?”

“Yeah,” Jack said bitterly, “My mom was real big on the Church. My turn anyway. Been arrested.” Jack fluttered his eyelashes at Spot, who shot him a look as she drank some gin.

“In my defense, I didn’t know you could get arrested for being too loud on a Sunday night.”

“You look like an unguarded male minor they try to arrest you for whateva they got, ‘cause Snyder pays ‘em all kickbacks from the refuge. Or he used to.” Jack spit off the edge of the roof. 

“Failed a test,” David said, and he was surprised to see Katherine reach for the gin.

“Math is hard,” she said before she drank.

“Can’t fail if you ain’t never been to school!” Spot shouted gleefully, “My turn again. Kissed a boy.”

“Now you’re just trying to get me drunk,” Katherine giggled, taking a sip from the battle that was still in her hand. “Stolen something.” Katherine passed to Jack, who passed to Spot, who was about to put the bottle in the center when David reached for it. He took a sip and gasped at the taste.

“I used to steal apples,” he said to Jack’s questioning look. “From wherever I could grab one quickly. Apples were just my thing.”

Spot laughed. “He steals apples, just like Eve in the beginning of mankind. Stealing the knowledge for himself. And look at him! Maybe that’s how Davey got so smart.” Spot leaned into David’s shoulder. Jack shot David a look that David could not decipher. 

“Kissed a girl,” Jack said. When David placed the bottle back in the center, Spot sat up and looked at him.

“Never?” David shook his head. “Well, we’ll just have to fix that.” Before David could process what she had said, Spot was kissing him, really kissing him. Her lips were pressed hard against his, her tongue gently brushing his lower lip. David opened his mouth and was rewarded by Spot’s tongue finding all the most sensitive parts of his mouth as if she had a map. David realized with a start that Jack and Katherine were still there, and sat back to apologize before he saw that they had jumped on the opportunity and had begun to make out. David cleared his throat and Spot muttered, “Unbelievable,” but it was the clanging on the fire escape that caught Jack’s attention. 

“What?” he called down the fire escape.

“Can we close the window? It’s loud out there and it smells like horse shit.”

“Whole damn city smells like horse shit, Race.” Jack looked at the three other occupants of the roof. “Gimme a minute,” he said, before scurrying down the fire escape and clambering through the window. 

Two minutes later, David heard the window slam shut and Jack re-emerged, carrying two pillows and two blankets. “This was all I could find without waking people up. How d’you want to split?”

“I’ll share with Davey,” Spot said, reaching for a pillow, “So long as he’s comfortable. Are you, Davey?” Spot smiled and David felt like his brain was turning to liquid.

“Yeah, sure.” He got up to grab the blanket from Jack, who hit him on the back before covering himself and Katherine with the other blanket. David laid down next to Spot and covered both of them.  

“I really like you,” Spot whispered.

“You’ve known me for two days,” David whispered back.

“You ever meet someone, but you feel like you’ve known them your whole life?” David nodded; it was how he felt about Jack, and, if he was being honest with himself, it was how he felt about Spot. “That’s how I feel.”

“That’s how I feel, too.”

Spot smiled at David again, and he leaned forward to kiss her nose gently. “Then I guess we’re together.”

“Yeah, I guess we are.” As he drifted to sleep, arms wrapped around Spot, David silently thanked Jack Kelly for all the great things he’d brought into David’s life.


	3. Fiddler and the Roof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not funny i'm sorry

Two months later, Katherine was offered tickets to see a second show at Medda’s theater, which she promptly gave to David, with a wink and a whispered, “Spot would probably like it.” Since David had returned to school when his father had returned to work, he got to see everyone less often, but especially Spot since she lived in Brooklyn. He smiled and surprised Spot with them the next week, which had earned him an enthusiastic kiss and a night out with the incomparable Spot Conlon. After the show, they met Jack and Katherine for dinner. Katherine waved across the restaurant and Spot and David sat down across from them.

“So,” Jack said, eyebrows raised in his characteristic smirk, “How was the show?”

“Fun!” Spot responded, taking a seat across from Katherine. “Good music. Thanks for the idea Kathy.”

Katherine nodded but Jack looked at David, appalled. “You mean you actually  _ watched _ ?”

David looked from Spot to Jack and, clearly confused, said, “I wasn’t going to pay for tickets and not watch the show.”

“Some boys can keep their hands to themselves Jackie,” Spot teased.

“To be fair,” Katherine piped up, “Jack has gotten better at behaving in public.”

Smiling, David said, “Yeah, I believe it. Jack can do anything––with the right incentive.” Spot laughed a little and Jack rolled his eyes. He pressed a kiss to Katherine’s cheek.

“Knock it off Dave. You’re making me look bad in front of my lady.”

“I’ve seen you at your worst already Jack. And I’m not yours buster,” Katherine said, before pulling Jack into a kiss. David coughed and looked away. His natural modesty in public might have made Jack look bad, but in private David couldn’t help but wonder if he was disappointing Spot. Spot had been with Jack, who was wild and fun and lacked any self control whatsoever, and from what David had heard from her about the other boys she’d been involved with, their personalities were more like Jack’s than his. He loved spending time with Spot, but he always felt like he was doing something wrong. David shook his head to erase those thoughts as he laughed at Spot throwing her napkin at Jack’s head.

 

After dinner, Spot and David followed Katherine and Jack back to the boarding house, walking a few feet behind them. They walked a few blocks holding hands in silence before David screwed up enough courage to ask the thing that had been bothering him since their first kiss. “Do you wish I was more like Jack?”

Spot looked at him quizzically. “You mean more impulsive? More moronic?”

David shrugged. “More wild, spontaneous, self confident.” Under his breath he added, “Experienced.”

“Look at me David.” Spot never called him David, and his gaze instantly fell on hers. “You know I’ve been with a number of wild, spontaneous, over-confident boys. It’s not that great. I like  _ you _ . You balance me out. You’re caring and thoughtful, and you let me drag you all over God’s earth just to get an apple.” She leaned up and kissed him gently. 

“But like… what Jack said. Do you want me to… I’m not even sure…” David scratched his neck.

“You don’t have to grope me in theaters for me to know that you like me or that you want to. But,” Spot pulled him in closer, and he realized they had stopped walking and Jack and Katherine had disappeared into the dark streets, “if you don’t wanna be a gentleman, you don’t always have to be.”

David swallowed, and nodded, thinking only that it was good Spot had said that, as he was having some very un-gentlemanly thoughts just then. “Do you have to go home?” he whispered.

Spot shook her head, smiling wide. “What you got in mind?”

“Take you up to my roof or fire escape, you teach me how to be a little less gentlemanly.” 

Spot grinned wide and took David’s hand again. Quickly and without much talking, he led her back to his house. It wasn’t until then that David stopped to think that Spot was wearing men’s clothes. He shrugged. No one had spared them a second glance, and maybe they had thought Spot was his younger brother. “Roof or fire escape?”

“Roof,” Spot said with a smile, and David led her quietly through his building and up to the roof. He turned to look at Spot and saw that she was smiling up at him. David leaned down a little and brushed his lips against Spot’s. Spot twined her fingers in his hair and kissed back passionately. One of David’s hands rested on her waist while the other pulled her hat off before sitting in her hair. Spot’s tongue brushed against David’s bottom lip, and he opened his mouth, eagerly pushing his tongue into her mouth in return. Spot sucked on his tongue and David moaned before flushing bright red. “It's okay,” Spot said without opening her eyes, “That was really hot.”

Struck with a sudden boldness, David kissed his way down to the base of Spot’s neck. He sucked gently, and when Spot gasped he sucked harder, determined to leave a mark. Spot, the toughest and cutest newsie east of the East River, let  _ him  _ kiss her, and no one else. The hand in her hair trailed to her shoulder and he fiddled with her suspenders. She pushed his hand off gently before pushing the suspenders off her shoulders. David brought his mouth back up to hers as his fingers trailed to the buttons of her shirt. “May I?”

“Only if I can too,” Spot said breathlessly. 

“But of course,” David replied and they both went to work on the other’s buttons. When all the buttons were undone they pushed off each other's shirts. 

“Shit,” Spot whispered. “You're really hot David.”

“What?”

She stepped closer, pressing herself almost flush against him. “Has no one ever told you that before?”

“Sarah’s the only girl who's ever seen me shirtless,” David said, gently resting a hand on Spot’s hip. 

“Lucky me. I won't have to fight a bunch of ditsy girls for this,” Spot said, running a finger lightly along his sternum down to his navel. David shivered involuntarily. He ran his fingers along the edge of Spot’s undershirt. 

“Can I?” Spot nodded, and David gently pulled her undershirt off, leaving Spot with a piece of fabric wrapped around the upper half of her torso. “What—”

“Homemade alternative to a corset. Boys’ shirts weren't made to have corsets on underneath. Do you want me to take it off?”

David’s cheeks burned. The last time he'd seen a girl shirtless, Sarah had been five years old. A part of him that he tried to keep under control really wanted to see all of Spot, but he wanted her to be comfortable. “Only if you want to.”

Spot looked up, eyebrows knit in worry. “Davey, if it makes you uncomfortable–”

“No, no! It doesn’t. I just didn’t want you to be uncomfortable.” He laughed sheepishly and Spot smiled.

“Well if neither of us is uncomfortable,” Spot said and started unwrapping her chest. David watched until Spot dropped the fabric and stepped closer to him. “Well?”

“Whoa.” David’s hands tentatively found Spot’s bare waist and pulled her closer so they were pressed skin to skin. Slowly, he moved one hand up her side until he was cupping her breast. Spot smiled at him and pulled him in for a kiss. 

She pulled back and whispered, “Tell me about one of your fantasies.”

“What?”

“You know, when you touch yourself. What do you think about?”

David blushed as Spot kissed down his neck. “Uh… well… I think about you.”

“Mhmm,” Spot murmured into David’s shoulder, “What am I wearing? Where are we? What are we doing?”

“We’re at a hotel with a really huge bed and,” he gasped as Spot started sucking on his skin, “and you’re wearing the hat–”

“Just the hat?”

David nodded. “And you walk over to me, take my clothes off, kiss me all over–”

“All over?” Spot asked, moving her mouth to his chest and kissing a path towards his nipple.

“ _ Shit _ . Yeah, all over. And then you sit on me–”

“Sit on you how?”

David’s flush spread from his face down his chest and he mumbled, “So I’m inside you.”

Spot leaned back and smiled at him. “Sounds like fun Davey.” She kissed him quickly and whispered, “I can't wait to do that.”

“Shit,” David whispered. “You're so beautiful Spot.”

“You're incredibly hot, Davey. We’ve been standin’ for a while. You want to lie down?”

“Uh,” David stammered, “yeah just… one second.” He let go of Spot and spread his shirt on the concrete before folding hers up into a pillow. “C’mere.”

Spot laid down on the shirts and smiled when David sat down next to her. “If someone comes up here we’d get in so much trouble.”

David grinned. “All part of the fun right?”

Spot smiled and nodded before pulling David’s face down to hers. She tapped a spot on David’s neck where a hickey was starting to show. “Nice bruise Davey.”

“You've got a nice one too Spot,” David said, kissing the place on Spot’s neck where a matching bruise was purpling. He looked at her and sighed a little. 

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing. Your skin just looks so… kissable.”

Spot arched an eyebrow. “Then kiss it. Here, sit like…” She pulled him so he was sitting across her hips. “Good?”

David nodded and leaned forward, kissing Spot’s collar bones and sternum. He tentatively moved closer to her nipple, cupping her other breast in his hand. He looked up at her before closing his lips around one nipple and running his thumb across the other. Spot groaned and arched her back and David leaned up slightly. “Good?”

“Fantastic,” Spot said with a smile. David leaned down to the other side and sucked on her other nipple. Spot’s hips pushed up into David’s and he was suddenly very aware of how hard he was. Spot seemed to know too because she sat up and, smiling, said, “You want a hand with that?”

David felt like his face was on fire. “Nah, I'm fine. You really don't have—”

Spot pulled him off to her side and said, “But I want to.” Looking up at him through her eyelashes she asked, “Do you want me to?”

David nodded ever so slightly and Spot went to work undoing his fly. Slowly she snuck a hand into his underwear and began stroking him gently. David groaned as his head tipped backwards. Spot pulled her hand back and David whined. 

“Patience,” she laughed, “just makin’ it better.” She licked her palm before taking David into her hand again. David never thought spit could be so useful. He forced his eyes open and leaned up to kiss Spot. She met his lips gently. David collapsed back, groaning. 

“Spot…”

Spot nodded, smiling. “It's fine Davey. Let go for me.”

David came with a groan and Spot pulled her hand out of his pants. When David opened his eyes, Spot was sitting still as if waiting for him. She noticed that his eyes were open and immediately began licking his come off her fingers. David watched, enthralled, until Spot’s hand was clean before sitting up and kissing her fiercely. He pulled back and said, “That wasn’t what I was expecting, but it was something else. Just like you.”

They stood up together and dressed each other slowly. Spot redid David’s fly as he wrapped Spot back up before sliding her undershirt back on her. They both did each other’s buttons slowly, and David pulled Spot’s suspenders onto her shoulders. Laughing quietly, they fixed each other’s hair. David knelt down to get Spot’s hat and handed it to her. “Your cap m’lady.”

In a ridiculous mockery of an English accent, Spot said, “Thank you good sir.” She pulled him back up to his feet and said, “See? Being a little wild can be a lotta fun.”

David pulled her into a sweet kiss. “Thank you Spot.”

“And don’t think we’re done talking about that fantasy of yours. With any luck we’ll be makin’ it come true.” Spot winked before opening the door to the staircase back into David’s building. David walked Spot down to the pavement.

“You’re sure you don’t need to stay? I’m sure my parents wouldn’t mind if you slept on the couch or with Sarah,” David asked.

Spot smiled slightly. “I’m a big girl Davey. I can take care of myself.” She rose up onto her tiptoes to press a kiss to David’s forehead. “I’ll see you in three days. Meet you around six at the lodging house?” David nodded and kissed Spot before she turned and disappeared into the darkness. Climbing back up to his apartment, David debated with himself whether he should tell Jack. As he climbed into bed, grinning, he decided he would tell Jack just enough that Jack would tease him trying to find out what exactly had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter december 20th


	4. Meet the Jacobses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know katherine and sarah don't exist in the same world but guess what??? fuck you, that's what  
> also i imagine spot and david are 17, sarah is 15, and les is 13, so while david still feels protective of les, les is also a dick because he's thirteen years old

“I’m real nervous, Davey,” Spot said as they climbed the stairs to his family’s apartment.

“Don’t be,” he said, rubbing a hand on her back, “They’re going to love you.”

“What if they don’t? What if they can tell that I’m not the way a girl is supposed to be? What if they know that this dress is borrowed? What if–”

David stopped walking and cut her off with a kiss. “I love you, and if that’s not good enough for my family, then their opinion doesn’t matter to me.” Spot was smiling up at him, eyes glinting. “What?”

“You love me,” she whispered, “No one’s ever said that to me before. I love you, too, David.”

David laughed softly, pulling Spot into a hug, her head resting against his shoulder. “I think that’s the first time you’ve ever called me David.”

“Well, I have to sound good and proper for the family, don’t I?” David laughed again and leaned down to kiss Spot when the door to the Jacobses’ apartment flew opened.

“What took you so long?” Les shouted as David took a step away from Spot, “Dinner’s been ready for a whole two minutes!” He shook his head and turned to Spot. “Hiya Spot! What’s new in Brooklyn?”

Spot laughed and ruffled his hair. “Jamie didn’t send me with a message.”

“Dang it,” Les said turning around to walk into the apartment.

“Hey, you’re too young to be chasing after girls,” David called after Les, leading Spot into the apartment and closing the door behind them.

“Watch it, David, or Mom’s going to say the same thing about you,” Sarah said from where she was setting the table. When she looked up and saw Spot, she walked to the front door and shook her hand. “Sarah Jacobs. I’m David’s sister.”

“Spot Conlon,” Spot said, shaking it back vigorously, “I’m David’s friend.”

“They’re a little more than friends,” Les joked, and David smacked the back of his head.

“David!” his mother called from the stove, “Apologize to your brother, and introduce us to your lovely friend.”

“Sorry Les,” David grumbled, before he gestured for Spot to come into the kitchen, “Mom, Dad, this is Spot Conlon.” 

Spot stuck out a hand, and shook Mayer’s hand. “Pleased to meet you, Mr. Jacobs.” She turned to shake Esther’s hand, but Esther, turning away from the stove, pulled Spot in for a full hug. “Mrs. Jacobs,” Spot mumbled awkwardly.

“Oh, Spot,” Esther said, “Come, sit.” She gestured at the seat across the table from where Sarah was sitting, and Spot sat. “We’re so grateful to you,” Esther said, finishing cooking as Les sat down next to Sarah, Mayer sat at one end of the table, and David sat between Spot and his father. “We were really worried David wouldn’t meet any girls until college.”

“I’m surprised David met any girls at all,” Les laughed, and Sarah smacked him under the table.

“Always has his head stuck in his books,” Mayer chimed in as Esther put hot latkes on every plate before putting the pan back in the kitchen, “We thought he’d never take his eyes of his Romantic poets to engage in a little romance himself.”

Spot blushed and said, “David’s quite a charmer, once he puts his mind to it. I’ve never met a boy as polite and caring as he is before.” She picked up one of the latkes on her plate. “What is this?”

“Latkes,” Sarah said, “Potatoes, egg, flour, and onion.”

“We know it’s not much,” Esther said quickly, “But–”

Spot took a bite and cut Esther off with a loud, “Mmm! They’re delicious, Mrs. Jacobs.”

Smiling, Esther said, “Please, dear, it’s Esther and Mayer. Les, go fetch the lemonade your sister made this morning.” 

Les stood up, grumbling, “Why do I always have to do everything?” as he stalked off to the kitchen.

“Because you want to go to Brooklyn to see your little girlfriend,” Sarah said.

“David gets to see Spot and I bet he doesn’t even kiss her.”

“Lester Jacobs!” Esther called after him, “That is personal business between Spot and David.”

Hidden under his brother’s sarcastic response, David whispered in Spot’s ear, “See? They love you. No reason to be worried.” Spot smiled bright and took another bite of her latke. 

 

After dinner, while David was helping his parents clean up, Spot took a minute to herself to gather her thoughts on the fire escape. She leaned out over the dark alleyways, taking a long drag of a cigarette when she heard the window open. Spot put the cigarette behind her as she turned around, expecting to see David. Sarah’s head poked out. “Can I come out?” Spot nodded, releasing the smoke in her mouth, and Sarah climbed out onto the fire escape. She joined Spot at the railing, looking out over the city silently for a moment. “Why’d you hide your cigarette?”

Spot shrugged. “I want your parents to like me.”

Sarah laughed. “You could set Les on fire, and I think they’d still like you. You’re very funny and you make David happy, and that’s all they ever wanted for him.” She smiled at Spot. “I like you too, for what it’s worth.”

Spot smiled back. “Most girls don’t like me. They figure I’m not normal. Then again, you’ve never seen me hawking newspapers in my shorts or beating up guys who get the wrong idea about me.”

“That makes me like you more,” Sarah said, “I wish I had the guts to do something like that.” She looked away again. “You know, David’s crazy about you. We’re pretty close, especially recently, and the way he talks about you… God, Spot, I hope someone talks about me someday the way David talks about you right now.” When Spot didn’t say anything, Sarah continued, “And he’s a great guy, you know. Very smart, collected. He’s very caring. But he’s my brother, so I’m biased.”

Spot looked at her. “I’m crazy about your brother, too. I hope he knows that.”

Sarah nodded. “I think he gets it. I think he doesn’t believe it, but I think he gets it.”

“You know, I’d really like if we could be friends,” Spot said, and Sarah smiled.

“I’d like that too.” Someone rapped on the glass, and both girls turned around. David opened the window and stuck his head through.

“C’mon, Spot. I want to walk you to the lodging house before it gets too dark.”

Spot put out her cigarette on the railing and dropped it into the street below them. “Goodnight, Sarah.” 

“Goodnight, Spot.” Sarah pulled Spot in for a hug, which Spot tentatively returned before going back through the window. “Oh, Spot?” She stuck her head out again, and Sarah smiled. “Don’t use my bed for anything gross, okay?” Spot winked and went into the apartment.

“Thank you, Esther and Mayer,” Spot said, walking to the front door of the apartment, “It’s been great to get to know you better.” Both of them hugged Spot goodbye, and Spot called out, “Bye Les!”

Les came shooting out of nowhere. “Is Jamie coming into Manhattan tomorrow?”

“I can try to convince her, but she’s wanted to stay in Brooklyn lately, hang out with the kids there.”

“Sounds like you’ve got competition, buddy,” David said to Les, who stuck his tongue out before sulking off to the bedroom. David led Spot out of the apartment, and they went silently down to the street. “See?” David said, opening the front door, “I told you they’d love you.”

Spot kissed him hard. “I love you, David.”

“I love you too.”

“C’mon,” Spot said, pulling his hand, “If we get back to the lodging house quickly, maybe Jack will let us make out on the roof.” David followed her quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 5 January 10th


	5. When Jack is Away

“My folks are going away this weekend,” David said nonchalantly. He looked over at Spot, who was leaning against the edge of the Brooklyn Bridge, smoking a cigarette and watching the water. She had spent the morning and afternoon selling papers, so when she met David she was wearing pants, but David didn’t mind. People gave them more suspicious looks when Spot wore girls’ clothes. Sure, they couldn’t kiss in public when Spot was dressed as a boy, but David loved spending time with her no matter what.

“What about Les?” Spot asked.

“He’s going with them.”

“And Sarah?”

David swallowed. “She said if I wanted her to stay over at a friend’s place she could. So I could have the apartment to myself.”

“I see,” Spot said, still looking away.

When Spot said nothing more, David said, “I was thinking you’d maybe want to come over.”

Spot laughed out a cloud of smoke. “Depends what you want, Davey.”

David frowned. Spot was acting like she had when they first met, like she had something to prove to him. “I want you to come over,” he proclaimed as his heart raced, “I want to take you to bed. I mean, if you want to.”

Spot turned to David and smiled. “Of course I want to, Davey. The question is, do you?”

David blinked. “I just asked you.”

“But do  _ you _ want to do it, or do the guys want you to do it?” Spot raised her eyebrows and took another drag on her cigarette.

“I haven’t talked to them about this. I mean, they know we’ve been seeing each other but not the… physical stuff. The fewer people I have to tell I’ve never been with a girl, the better.”

“So you actually want to?” Spot asked, blinking.

“Is that a problem?”

“No! No, it’s very good. I’m glad you want to, because I want to too but I didn’t want to pressure you.” She stepped forward. “I really do want to. More than I’ve ever wanted to.”

“More than with Jack?” As soon as he asked, David regretted it, but Spot laughed.

“Yes, more than with Jack. I want you to hold me close, David. I want to be the first girl you take to bed.” Spot licked her lips and David felt his pulse quicken. “I want you to never forget me.”

David cleared his throat. “So I’ll tell Sarah to stay with her friend?”

“Yeah, you do that Davey. I’ll see you Friday night.” She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek before making her way back to Brooklyn. David watched until he couldn’t distinguish her, then walked back home.

 

Since his parents and Les had left two hours earlier, David had cleaned the apartment four times. “Relax,” Sarah said, “You know she likes you, and she wants to do this.”

“Do what? No one’s doing anything!” David screamed as he straightened his bedsheets again.

Sarah rolled her eyes. “David, I know you’re taking Spot to bed. I’m sixteen, not stupid.” She narrowly dodged the pillow David threw at her. “Just relax. She likes you. She’s here because you’re here, not because the apartment’s clean.”

David sat down on the edge of his bed, face in his hands. “Sarah, have you ever–”

“It’s none of your business.”

“Sarah, it’s me. I’m not going to tell anyone.”

Sarah looked at him for a moment. “Yes. I have.”

“How do I make it… good? For her, I mean.”

“Ask her. Listen to her.” Sarah stood up, straightening her skirts. “Good luck, David. Don’t be so nervous.” She opened the door. “Hello Spot!”

David jumped as Spot stepped into the apartment. “Hi Sarah. Have fun this weekend!”

“You too!” Sarah called behind her, raising an eyebrow and winking. Spot laughed and shut the door behind her. 

“We’re all alone,” she said, walking forward until she was a step away from David, “for the whole weekend.” She leaned forward and kissed him hard, tangling her fingers in his hair and sucking his bottom lip between hers. David groaned quietly and Spot laughed. 

“Sorry,” David whispered against her mouth. 

“Don’t be,” she said. “C’mon, let's go into your room.”

David pulled Spot into the bedroom, and she pushed him to sit on his bed. She stood facing him.“I know you’re nervous, and I think I know why.” Spot straddled David’s waist and he gasped. “It’s because you’re too worried about being perfect for me.” She placed three soft kisses along his jaw. “You don’t have to be perfect, you just have to care about me. That will make it perfect. Okay?”

“Yeah,” David said, “Now will you kiss me again?” 

Spot smiled and leaned forward. The kiss was sloppier, both of them biting and licking. David planted a trail of kisses down Spot’s throat, and began slowly undoing the buttons on her shirt. She undid his buttons, and they threw their shirts off the bed. Spot unwrapped her chest and pressed herself against David. He gasped at the feeling of bare skin, and she laughed into his neck. 

“You alright there?”

David kissed her shoulder. “Never better.”

Spot pushed David lightly, and he fell back onto the mattress. She crawled over him, ducking her head so she could kiss him. Gently, she rolled her hips into his and smiled at the feeling of his bulge. David moaned and Spot whispered, “Someone’s ready.”

She stood up and kicked off her shoes, socks, and pants. David followed suit, then pulled her on top of him again. They were both left only in underpants, and David pulled Spot tight against him. Spot kissed David, and she felt him roll his hips gently. “What now?” he whispered. 

“We have to take our underwear off,” Spot whispered back. David nodded and they both did, leaving them naked. Spot sat still for a minute and let David look at her before she said, “See something you like?”

“Yes,” David said quietly, “all of you.” He ran his hands gently up her thighs, over her butt, up her back, around her waist, along her breasts. Spot shuddered as David’s hands traced their featherlight path. She kissed him again, rolling her hips into his, and she felt his roll back. “How about you? See something you like?”

“Definitely.” Spot ran her hands along David’s front, across his pecs, stomach, and thighs, tracing back up to meet at his cock, hard and warm. David whispered as Spot wrapped a hand around him, moaning as she began to stroke gently. “Do you reckon you’re ready?” she asked a few moments later. 

David looked her in the eyes. “Yeah.” He kissed her before she sat back, her hips against David’s. Spot picked herself up slightly, lining David up with her opening, and lowered herself back down until her hips were against his. “Fuck,” David whispered. 

“How’re you doing darling?”

“Hot. Tight.” He looked at Spot. “Perfect.” 

Spot began to pick herself up and drop back down, finding a smooth rhythm. After a few thrusts, David suddenly flipped them over, increasing his pace. “How do I make it perfect for you, Spot?”

Spot took his hand and cried out as he brushed her clit. David moaned at the sound, and thrust faster. “I love you, Spot.”

“I love you too, David.”

“Close,” he muttered, pulling out and fucking his fist. He came over Spot’s stomach with a groan and she gasped as he did. Immediately, David went to the bathroom and got a towel, wiping Spot’s stomach off. He threw the towel to the side and curled up behind Spot, pulling blankets over the two of them. 

David took a deep breath, breathing in the smell of Spot’s hair. “Spot?”

“Hm?” Spot said, curling closer to David.

“What’s your real name?”

“Stephanie,” Spot said quietly.

“I love you Stephanie.”

“I love you too David.” 


	6. Stephanie

David woke up slowly, his arms still wrapped tightly around Spot. He took a deep breath and luxuriated in the smell of Spot’s hair. He opened his eyes and was met by Spot’s bright green ones half open and her mouth turned up in a small smile. “Good morning gorgeous,” David whispered and kissed her nose.

“Does it have to be morning?” Spot whispered, “I want to have another night to spend in your arms.”

“We’ll have plenty of nights when I have my own apartment.”

Spot sat up quickly and pinned David with one hand on his shoulder. “Don’t joke about that.”

“I’m not joking,” David laughed, “Me and Jack have been talking about splitting an apartment. So we’d have to negotiate with him and Katherine, but I’m sure we could work something out.” He leaned up and kissed her, rolling her back onto the mattress. David smiled at Spot, before he said, “Can you tell me about you?”

Spot nodded. “What do you already know?”

“Your name is Stephanie Conlon–”

“And if you ever repeat my first name to another living soul, I’ll rip your tongue out,” Spot said with a saccharine smile. 

David kissed her gently. “I know, babe. So Jack told me he met you when you were thirteen and Jay still ran Brooklyn and you wore colorful polka dot dresses, which I’m guessing is how you got your name.” Spot nodded. “And you gave Jack his nickname when you said he looked like a cowboy.”

“That’s all true.”

“But how’d you end up with Jay?”

Spot curled in on herself a little, and for the first time since he’d met her, David saw a delicate seventeen year old girl. It was yet another part of Spot, and his heart swelled that Spot could share this with him. “My dad died when I was three. Still not quite sure how. Then my mom met a railroad worker, and she fell in love with him, but he didn’t like me. So when I was five my mom left me with Jay and his dad. Jay’s dad got arrested when I was eleven, and by that point Jay was already in charge of the working kids of Brooklyn, so for two years I had to just stay around him while he worked, and when I was thirteen he started letting me do my own work.”

“And Jay moved to Hoboken?”

“Yeah. When we was sixteen I inherited Brooklyn. That was when I really started wearing the boys’ clothes. See, Brooklyn kids respected me because they knew I was Jay’s cousin, but all the upstart Manhattan newsies thought a girl couldn’t be in charge.”

“Well, I’m glad you stayed a newsie, and I’m glad people don’t know you’re a wonderful girl.”

“Why?”

“Well, if you hadn’t stayed a newsie, I never would’ve met you. But if more people knew you were a girl, I’d have too much competition for your affections.”

Spot smiled, tilting her head and stroking David’s cheek. “David, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but the boisterous newsie isn’t exactly what I’m looking for in my life. It’s you, David. It’s you.” Spot kissed him and David smiled into the kiss.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too. And right now, I’d really love some eggs.”

“You got it.” David jumped up and headed for the kitchen.

“Uh, David?” He stuck his head back in the door. 

“Yes, darling?”

Through snorts of laughter Spot said, “You might want to put on some clothes.”

David blushed and entered the bedroom, leaning over to Spot to grab his shirt and giving her a quick kiss and he stood up again. Spot smiled as David disappeared into the kitchen, standing up and starting to pull her own clothes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter april 11


	7. Epilogue

“I can’t believe they’re getting married!” Spot shouted from the bedroom.

“You’ve said that a hundred times, Spot,” David laughed, adjusting his tie in the bathroom mirror. “They’re in love.”

“I know I’ve said it before,” Spot said, standing in the doorway of the bathroom, smiling at David, “I just won’t believe it until they both say, ‘I do.’ Jack’s always been a wild one.”

David turned to face her. “You don’t think he’s going to run away, do you?”

“No,” Spot said, shaking her head, “I know he loves her, it’s just hard to change what you think about someone when you’ve known them a long time.”

“I know.” David kissed her forehead. “You look beautiful.”

“So do you,” Spot said with a smirk. “Do we have to go?”

“What would we do if we didn’t go?”

Spot wrapped her arms around David’s neck. “Well, we could drink the fancy champagne we bought them and smoke cigarettes and have sex.” Spot pressed herself against David. “We both know you want to, David.”

David smiled. “But I also would like to not be murdered by Katherine. Besides, all the guys are going to be there. Don’t you want to meet Mush’s girlfriend? And I think Les is bringing Janie.”

“Little Janie? From Park Slope?” Spot’s eyebrows narrowed and David laughed.

“Relax, he seems to actually like her.”

“You said that about whoever Les was dating five girlfriends ago.”

“Rebecca broke up with Les, Spot. Besides, just tell him if he breaks Janie’s heart you’ll break his face.”

Spot sighed and leaned her head against David’s chest. “I do want to see the guys. We haven’t all been together in a while.”

“It’s not your fault, Spot. Between your job and your night classes and my job, we just don’t have as much time as we used to.” He stroked her hair absently. “We should leave, or we’ll miss the wedding.”

Spot straightened up and smiled at David. “Let’s go then.” Spot went into the kitchen and pulled out the bottle of champagne from the cabinet. “David?” she called over her shoulder, “Why are there two bottles of champagne?”

“Oh,” David said, appearing in the kitchen doorway. “The second one’s for us. I mean, if you want it to be.”

Spot turned around, a bottle of champagne in each hand. “What?”

“Will you marry me, Stephanie Spot Conlon?”

“Of course I will, you idiot.” She set the champagne down on the counter and walked over to David, pulling his face to her and kissing him hard. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” David whispered, “But we should get to the wedding, or we’ll be murdered before we can have our own.”

“Mr. and Mrs. David Jacobs,” Spot said, picking up one bottle of champagne and opening the door of their apartment.

“No,” David said with a smile, “Mr. and Mrs. Spot Conlon.” He kissed her and closed the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming on this journey with me! I have another newsies fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819350) and many other fics on my ao3. Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me on [ tumblr](http://darkmindbrightspirit.tumblr.com)


End file.
